


[Podfic of] No one else can see the spark

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrianne is more than a little intimidating from a distance, especially in the tall heels she wears to appearances and parties, seeming twice as tall as Genevieve; with that killer body and gorgeous smile, she's pure Amazonian bombshell. Genevieve has to remind herself that Adrianne had been nothing but nice and welcoming to her when Genevieve had had her Wonder Woman guest spot, but seeing her a few months later at the season's wrap party, she's nervous all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] No one else can see the spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No one else can see the spark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134715) by lazy_daze. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1E74rLe) [15 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 28:28 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
